First Times
by Loopstagirl
Summary: In which Scott forgets the speed of Thunderbird One, Virgil and John come up with a new form of torture and Gordon is after revenge. Just a normal day in the Tracy household then.


**Based on a very random conversation with a friend regarding the speed of Thunderbird One and how it manages to actually stop at the destination! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

It was with a rush of pure adrenaline that caused Scott's hands to tremble slightly as he gently bought Thunderbird One around. Despite his gentle touch on his baby, one glance at the scanner told him he was still coming in too hot. There was no way he would be able to slow down and manoeuvre her enough to get her through the small opening in the pool. With a grin, the pilot swung the giant of a machine around, sending her flying out across the ocean, before pulling up sharply, decreasing the speed and cruising back towards the island.

"Base to Thunderbird One. Is there a problem, Scott? You've doubled back." With a slightly shameful grin, Scott glanced at the monitor to see his father's puzzled frown looking back at him.

"Nothing wrong, sir. I came in too fast; I forgot the pure speed of this thing."

"I said you could test her, not take her for a joyride, son."

"Sorry, Dad."

"We'll debrief when you get back in. Over to you."

"F.A.B"

As his father signed off, no doubt going back to monitoring his progress on one of the numerous scanners, Scott eased off the throttle, feeling the engines immediately react in response. It wasn't technically joyriding, but the ex-Air Force pilot couldn't help but get a complete thrill out of the capability of the machine, all under his fingertips. He couldn't wait until International Rescue was properly up and running, especially if this was the thrill he was going to get every time. Whether having his younger brothers out there with him would increase the rush or dampen it, Scott couldn't yet say. One thing that made him grin in delight though, was the knowledge that he if they were annoying him, he could at least leave them in the dust. Although somehow, that argument against Virgil seemed to get a little heated, the artist was just as possessive of his new lady as his older brother.

Noticing he was slowly beginning to accelerate again, Scott grinned ruefully, easing back again. It was far too easy to go shooting off, this was going to take some getting used too. Having been an accomplished pilot with the air-force, Scott was more than used to flying through the air at astonishing speeds, but this was something on a whole different level. It was a complete adrenaline rush, and that was just cruising forward slowly. He could see why his younger brother preferred the comfort speed of Two, but Scott wasn't like Virgil. He was born for speed, this _was _him.

"Scott…" Hearing his father's amused voice over the com links again, Scott flickered his eyes back to the screen to see Jeff's face appear on the screen, his chin resting atop of his hands, a small smile flickering over his features.

"Sir?"

"You do know you've just over shot the island _again_, don't you?"

"Wha-," Glancing at another screen, Scott sighed in exasperation. This was going to be a lot harder than he initially thought.

"Damn speed. Never thought I'd say this, Dad, but this thing is almost too fast."

"I'll hold you to that. Deactivate one of the main thrusters, son, we'll get Brains to have a look when you get back."

As Scott casually bought Thunderbird One back around again, he frowned at what he could see of his father's face.

"No way, Dad. I'll get the hang of her eventually. There is no way Brains is reducing her speed."

"Scott," Jeff began warningly, not liking the possessive note creeping into his eldest's voice. Although if he had to admit it to himself, it was the same tone he heard in John's, Virgil's and Gordon's voices. Even Alan was beginning to refer to Three as being his, despite the fact he wouldn't be able to be a member of International Rescue for quite some time because of his age. Another issue that had caused many heated arguments. All of his boys had shared nicely as children, but Jeff couldn't help but feel those sharing days were over, each refusing to allow their brothers near the machines. Jeff could have sworn access codes changed about three times a day as they laboured away on their own 'birds, determined to make theirs better than the others. Maybe this idea hadn't been such a great one after all…

"Father, the speed of One could determine how many people's lives we save." Rolling his eyes at his son's stubbornness, Jeff suppressed a grin. He had _no _idea where Scott could have picked that up from… Nor had it slipped his attention he was now being referred to as `Father`, not `Dad`. It was only one of the many things that made him realise his eldest was not going to back down on this.

"I'm not having this conversation now, Scott. Just get her back as quickly as you can. And watch out for…"

But it was too late. By the time Scott registered what his father had said, he had once more over shot the island. Now wishing they lived some where bigger or at least with a bigger area for him to navigate his 'bird, Scott deactivated the screen. Pausing for a moment, he checked his readings, and then hating himself for having to do it, deactivated one of the boosters, knowing he wasn't yet ready to handle the sheer power of the machine under his control.

What the pilot had forgotten, however, that due to the fact it was a test run, every single thing he did, every button he pressed, was being monitored by base, and it was with an all knowing smile that Jeff sat back to watch his son land one of the most advanced pieces of machinery known to man. Unfortunately for the said son, however, a brother caught a glimpse of the readings on his way past, and Virgil couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. He had always maintained that speed wasn't everything when Scott had ridiculed him about Two. Seemed he was right. Slipping through the doors silently, Virgil stole away, not wanting his father to know he had seen so therefore not giving him the chance to tell his middle son not to mock his older brother.

Unaware of the blackmail material he had just provided his closest brother with, Scott immediately felt the effect of flying on only two boosters rather than three. Whilst the speed was still tremendous, it was at much more of a manageable rate, a speed that the pilot knew he would have no trouble handling. Gently bringing her back around again, Scott aimed himself at the island for what he hoped was the last time. Bringing her up with ease, Scott could feel his heart beating fast as he held his breath, slowly switching to vertical position. As his seat adjusted itself, the pilot attuned some of the controls, checked the readings, and ever so slowly began to lower Thunderbird One. With a slight grin, Scott couldn't help but notice he was shaking as he carefully lowered the roaring machine. Hoping that he had lined everything up right – Gordon wouldn't forgive him _ever_ if he wiped out the pool – Scott adjusted the readings one more time, and let her drop. With a last roar of the engines, Thunderbird One gracefully lowered herself through the entrance and gently rested herself on her stand down in the silos.

Letting out his breath with a shaky, but exhilarated laugh, Scott ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his eyes as he powered down. He had done it! With a grin from ear to ear, he began to run through the post-flight checks. After spending so long being trained in the air force and flying the family jets, post-flight checks were almost a second nature, and being more comfortable with being back on familiar grounds, Scott flew through them, the grin never leaving his face. His hands still occasionally gave the odd tremor as the adrenaline continued to flow through him. He had never thought that the thrill he had received the first time he had flown on his own (which technically, he shouldn't have been doing, he wouldn't forget the look on his father's face) could ever be outdone, but this had definitely done it. Knowing he had just flown the fastest aircraft _ever_ and successfully carried out all the tests needed for Thunderbird One to be ready for International Rescue gave the pilot the biggest thrill he had ever experienced.

Jumping out, Scott jogged back to the lift and was sent upstairs. Stepping through his half finished portrait – Virgil still had some work to do – Scott found himself face to face with the entire family, all waiting to hear how it had gone. Even Alan could be seen lurking in the background, adamant he didn't care because he wasn't _allowed_ to be part of it, which was just _so _unfair, but still eager to hear how his biggest brother had managed. Knowing how anxious they all were to hear the news, Scott remained silent, raising his eyebrows at the impatient look on Gordon's face.

"What?" He asked innocently, catching his father's eye and grinning. Jeff grinned back, knowing precisely what his son was playing at and how close to bursting with impatience they all were, even the normally calm John.

"What?" Gordon practically yelped, "How about how it went?"

"Meh, ok." Scott responded with a non committal shrug of his shoulders, making to move past his brothers. With his back now turned to his father, Scott didn't see Jeff roll his eyes, sitting back down at his desk to see how the events would unfold. Somehow, for the first time in a long while, Jeff didn't think Scott would win this one.

Before Scott had gone more than three steps, he felt something crash into his legs and narrowly avoided falling as Gordon latched himself on. Unfortunately for him, none of his many younger brothers were prepared to help him out on this one. Wobbling precariously, Scot didn't stand a chance as Virgil and John both attached themselves to an arm and pulled their oldest brother onto the floor. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Alan detached himself from the doorpost and sped forward, taking up the position reserved for the youngest by sitting across Scott's chest. Completely pinned, Scott grinned up at the annoyed faces surrounding him.

"What'd I do?"

"How. Did. It. Go?" Virgil asked, poking his brother in the ribs with every word.

"Do you _really _want to know?"

"Yes!" Gordon yelled from where he was sitting on Scott's legs, almost bouncing up and down with impatience.

"Do you _really really _want to know?"

"Scott!" Both John and Gordon yelled simultaneously, whilst Virgil gave him another poke. Beginning to lose feeling in his limbs, Scott gave in.

"John, do you remember the how it felt when you identified your first star?" As John nodded, albeit confused, Scott pressed on, knowing Gordon wasn't going to last much longer. "Virgil, how about when you played in your first concert? Gordon, when you won gold? Alan, when you first sat in the driver's seat?" The rest of his brothers nodded, and Scott grinned.

"Times it by a million!" Grins split across their faces, and John let go of the arm he was pinning, giving Alan a gentle shove so he fell off as well, allowing Scott to breathe again. Gordon also leapt up. Having got what he wanted, the red head was off for a swim, he had had to wait for too long whilst Scott returned. Virgil, however, grinned deviously, not letting Scott up.

"Sure it was alright? Nothing you couldn't handle?"

"It was amazing, Virg, real adrenaline rush. Come on, let me up." Virgil, however, tightened his grip, swinging his legs across Scott's chest so he still couldn't move. Gordon and Alan had both disappeared, but John paused in the doorway, wondering where this was going. Jeff remained sitting, but had a sneaky suspicion he knew where his middle son was going with this.

"Positive about that, Scotty? You didn't have any problems landing, or keeping her under control?"

"Du-de," Scott whined, trying to dislodge Virgil, but found his brother had managed to establish himself in a reasonably secure position for once.

"So you didn't have to cut one of the boosters so you could bring her into land then?" As Scott's face fell, John grinned, coming back to sit on Scott's other side. Catching Virgil's eye, the blond felt his grin widen. It wasn't often any of them could catch Scott out when it came to speed, it was normally the other way around.

"No?" Scott said hesitantly, wondering how his brother had found out. He tried to sit up in order to see his father, but John latched himself back on, practically sitting on his other arm and keeping him firmly pinned to the floor.

"Do you know what I think, John?" Virgil began conversationally over his older brother, pretending not to feel Scott's attempts to get up.

"What's that then, Virg?" John responded, playing along, also holding on tighter to his brother. Scott had caught them out so many times with things when they were younger, it was nice to have some pay back.

"I think our dearly beloved big brother is a liar."

"You know, Virgil, I might have to agree with you. And you know what that means?"

"No," Scott practically begged, unable to believe this was happening. This was a game he himself had invented years ago whenever he caught them lying to him. He couldn't have just flown the most advanced piece of technology ever and then be subjected to this, it simply wasn't fair. "Dad, stop them, please!"

Climbing out of his seat as John and Virgil both turned to look at him, Jeff smoothed his features into a disapproving look as he stood over the boys, allowing Scott to see him without his brothers having to let go.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy, you should know better than to lie. And if you can't handle your _younger _brothers, well then…" As Jeff stepped back, John and Virgil shared a triumphant look. It didn't matter how old they were, this never got old. And if things went according to plan, it wasn't going to be often they were all around to be able to play along for much longer.

"No, please! Ok, ok, I had to cut one of the boosters. Come on, guys, let me up."

"No!" Both brothers chorused, and without a seconds warning, they attacked. As Virgil sought out the ribs, John started on Scott's feet, and within seconds, their oldest brother was reduced to a heap, unable to form a sentence due to how hard he was laughing.

"Guys…st-op…can't….breathe…please!" As the two of them continued on their ruthless attack, laughing almost as hard as their brother, they didn't notice their father reappear with the camera. It was only as the flash lit up the room that the two of them climbed off Scott.

"Dad! You didn't!" Hiding the camera behind his back, Jeff looked back innocently.

"Didn't what? Don't know what you mean, John." Drawing a shaky breath, Scott wiped his eyes, finally being allowed to sit up.

"You aren't lying, are you, Dad?" Sharing a grin with his brothers as Jeff paled, the three of them slowly stood up. Before they could take a step forward, however, a cry of outrage sounded from outside. Pausing, the four eldest Tracys turned to look towards the noise, recognising Gordon's voice even if they didn't know what the problem was.

"SCOTT!" Sharing a concerned look with the others, Scott stepped forward towards the door, but before he could go any further, Alan came flying back through, clearly trying to hide the fact he was laughing. Catching his youngest brother around the waist, Scott spun Alan around to face him.

"Whoa, Sprout. What's up with Gords?"

"You burnt the diving board." Alan spluttered, unable to hide back his laughter at the shocked look on Scott's face.

"I did what?"

John, however, groaned.

"We retract the pool, not the diving board. It wouldn't have stood a chance against the thrusters of Thunderbird One. Let me guess, Al, it's a smouldering heap?" At Alan's nod, Scott paled. There was no way Gordon was going to let that pass. Hearing the thundering footfalls of his second youngest brother, Scott glanced towards the others for help. Alan darted forward and seized Scott's hand, dragging him from the lounge even as Gordon stormed in from the other side, face like thunder.

"SCOTT TRACY, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Hearing his father try and calm Gordon down, Scott glanced at Alan.

"Any hiding places?" Alan's face split into a grin and he pulled his brother sharply down towards the silos.

"I know Virgil's access codes," the youngster babbled excitedly. "You can hide there; Gordon won't know where to look."

Pausing mid-stride, Scott glanced down at the blond figure by his side.

"How do you know them, Alan?"

"Scotty, what you don't know won't hurt you."

Deciding that, just this once, Alan may be right, Scott allowed himself to be bundled into the silo containing Thunderbird Two. As Alan sped back off, Scott let a low whistle slide through his teeth. Virgil had certainly been busy, she looked amazing. Having memorised the code as Alan had punched it in, Scott quickly set about letting himself into the giant of a machine. It wasn't hard to forget, considering it was John's birthday. Virgil had obviously been really original with his codes. Within seconds, he had begun a thorough exploration of the Thunderbird, marvelling at the detail his brother had gone into. Not a patch on his own 'bird, naturally, but Scott had to admit she was looking good.

It was only several hours later when he had explored every inch of Thunderbird Two that a horrible thought struck Scott. Despite having hero-worshipped Scott, it was unlike Alan to take his side over Gordon's, they weren't known as the Terrible Two for nothing. And if he knew the access codes for Virgil, then what was to stop him there…

A small cry of horror escaping him, Scott pelted back towards his own Thunderbird. Frantically tapping in Alan's birthday, Scott skidded to a halt as the code was accepted and granted him access to his pride and joy. Not surprisingly, she was sporting a new look. Pink and green dots and stripes _really_ didn't suit Thunderbird One…

**Ta da! Let me know what you thought?**


End file.
